


Epitaph

by marmota_b



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aravis and Cor have a conversation.</p>
<p>Written in response to the prompt "Any, any, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." at rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon. 2x3 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



> Written in response to the prompt ["Any, any, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3944931&style=mine#cmt3944931) at rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.

"Corin's epitaph will one day be 'It seemed like a good idea at the time'," Aravis reflected.  
"What's an epitaph?" Cor asked.  
"Oh please, you're better learned than that now!"  
"I think I was playing truant when I was supposed to learn that one."  
"Why would you do that?!"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time?"


End file.
